


Despicable (Part 2)

by GrumpyGhostOwl



Series: Despicable [2]
Category: Battle of the Planets
Genre: Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyGhostOwl/pseuds/GrumpyGhostOwl
Summary: For aeons, they have searched for the most despicable master they can find... Extreme silliness.





	

Zoltar glowered at the junior officer who had clearly drawn the short straw and been coerced into making this ridiculous report.  
  
“Who told you to come here and tell me this?” Zoltar asked, folding his arms. “While your comrades may find this amusing, I can assure you that any waste of my time is _not_ funny!”  
  
“But Sire,” the junior lieutenant moaned, “it’s true! We found the crash site and there really _were_ all these strange yellow creatures. Private Harek took video!”  
  
“Which you conveniently do not possess,” Zoltar concluded darkly.  
  
“Sire, please…” The young man froze at the sound of high pitched chattering. “Oh, no,” he said. “They’re _here_!”  
  
The doors of the audience chamber creaked open and Zoltar’s gaze was drawn to a point close to the floor where a small yellow creature, roughly cylindrical in shape, wearing goggles over its large brown eyes, peered up at him. The creature stepped inside. It was sporting a pair of blue dungarees, black boots and matching gloves.  
  
The creature grinned and waved. “Bello!” it declared happily.  
  
Abruptly the doors swung wide and a wave of yellow creatures poured into the audience chamber, knocking the advance scout over and bearing it forward as they ran toward the dais.  
  
“Stop!” Zoltar ordered, pitching his voice to carry. He held out one commanding hand.  
  
The yellow creatures froze, gazing up at him. A few muttered and were hushed by their fellows.  
  
“How dare you come unannounced into my presence!” Zoltar said, sneering at them.  
  
Mouths opened and eyes widened. “Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!” they sighed, seemingly awed.  
  
The advance scout fought its way to the front of the mob and addressed its fellows: “See? Ka was to! Neb ta meja despicable villain een ta Galaxy! Zoltar!” This last was presented with a flourish and a grin.  
  
“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!” sighed the yellow creatures, gazing adoringly at Zoltar.  
  
Zoltar paced a short distance along the edge of the dais and back again. “Why are you here?” he asked in his most imperious tones.  
  
“Lapa nunu a caree,” said the scout. It pulled a sheaf of papers out of the back pocket of its dungarees and proffered them hopefully.  
  
Zoltar gestured to the young lieutenant who edged forward, took the papers and examined them.  
  
“It’s a… a job application, Sire,” the lieutenant said.  
  
Zoltar held out a purple gloved hand for the papers and took them. He returned to the throne, sat down and began to read.  
  
Once he reached the end of the last page, he stood up and began to laugh. “Now the Galaxy will be mine!” he declared. “With my faithful Minions at my side, I cannot fail! BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”  
  
“Sri tew, paprikas!” declared the scout, and the Minions cheered.

 

  
  
On far away planet Earth. G-Force were crammed in to the confines of Nerve Center, squinting at the screens of dots and geometric patterns which were being interpreted by 7-Zark-7.  
  
“It seems the Minions have landed on Spectra,” Zark said. “They’ve been intercepted by Spectran troops and have made their way to the capital. If Zoltar accepts them…”  
  
“We can only hope,” Mark said.  
  
“And given that the Federation’s just cornered the market on bananas,” Tiny added, “he’s in for some serious labour problems!”  
  
“Keyop,” Mark said, “if your idea works, it could end the war.”  
  
“So what do we do now, Commander?” Princess asked.  
  
“We wait,” Mark said.  
  
“For the Minions to do what they do best,” Jason concluded. “And in the meantime, I guess we can go help with the repairs to Center Neptune and Science Center. Maybe they’ll _stay_ repaired now that the Minions have stopped ‘helping’ us.”  
  
“Yeah,” Keyop said. “I’m going to miss the ice cream parties, though. Those guys really knew how to throw an ice cream party.”  


 

 

 

TRANSLATIONS

MINIONESE: See? Ka was to! Neb ta meja despicable villain een ta Galaxy!

ENGLISH: See? I told you! He’s the most despicable villain in the Galaxy!

 

MINIONESE: Lapa nunu a caree.

ENGLISH: Looking for a job.

 

MINIONESE: Sri tew, paprikas!

ENGLISH: We’re hired, boys!


End file.
